


Veneration

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bendoverwatch, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepiness, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: There were certainly worse ways to wake up than this Lúcio mused, as he drifted awake, becoming increasingly aware of the warm bodies bracketing his.





	Veneration

   There were certainly worse ways to wake up than this Lúcio mused, as he drifted awake, becoming increasingly aware of the warm bodies bracketing his. Instinctively he curled closer, chasing the warmth, making a soft noise as they mirrored his actions, moving closer until he wasn’t sure where he ended, and they began. He almost dozed off again, soothed by their presence, and lulled by the lullaby of deep breathing, but just as he was about to fall asleep, fingers brushed against the skin in the small of his back where the shirt he had stolen from Baptiste had risen up during the night. The touch was gentle, barely enough to be intimate and yet it took his breath away, and without thought, he pressed into the contact.

   Within a couple of minutes Lúcio found himself fully awake and nibbling on his bottom lip, trying not to make a sound, and still feigning sleep as warm hands moved across his back with a purpose now. Gun-calloused fingers tracing delicate patterns against his skin, just on the right side of ticklish to allow him to maintain the act, although he nearly lost it when Baptiste found the edge of the scar on the left side. The fingers were gentler now as they traced the curve of the old wound, and a strangled noise bled through as lips followed the same path, tender kisses pressed to everywhere the fingers touched, and he felt more than heard the chuckle behind him. And he knew the jig was up when cool fingers, so different from the ones still gliding effortlessly across his back, cupped his cheek, drawing him into a sleepy kiss.

“Good morning,” Genji’s voice was husky with sleep, indicating that he was only just awake too, although there was no trace of sleepiness in the second kiss. Lúcio hummed as he leant into the kiss, deepening it, even as he reached out blindly to find the hand that had just curved around to the front, wrapping his fingers around Baptiste’s wrist and squeezing lightly. That earned him a warm chuckle from behind, and a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, even as Baptiste’s fingers continued their journey across his skin, and he couldn’t help but whine a complaint when they both pulled away at the same time.

    Before he could marshal his voice to work for proper words, they were moving, laying him out flat on his back between them. Genji was leant on one elbow, smirking lightly, and looking far too collected for someone who had just woken up, his hair standing on end. “Someone is demanding this morning,” he teased, and Lúcio scowled up at him, trying not to focus on Baptiste’s fingers that were slowly easing up the hem of his shirt.

“And who’s fault is that?” He demanded, gaze flicking away from Genji to meet Baptiste’s as the other man leant up to kiss him, muffling his next words, and while he huffed in frustration as he realised that they were both in a teasing mood, he melted into the kiss. Silently cursing them both for knowing him so well, as Genji began to trail his fingers up his arm. The gentle coolness, which was always enough to make him shiver, was so at odds with Baptiste’s burning touch that he gasped, the sound swallowed by Baptiste, and he could feel the other smile into the kiss.

    For half a second, he tried to resist, wanting to tease in return and give them a taste of their own medicine. However, before the idea was half-formed, Baptiste’s hands had slid up his stomach, tracing muscles with his thumbs, as the kiss moved lower and taking all conscious thought with it as he trailed kisses down Lúcio’s neck. Genji started doing the same on the other side, and Lúcio was lost, unable to do anything but reach for them both blindly.

    There was nothing hurried about their movements, both taking their time, lavishing attention on every inch of skin, and somehow the tenderness, the patience, made it all the more overwhelming. He felt naked as he lay between them, vulnerable in a way that he would never have let himself be with anyone else, and yet utterly safe beneath their gentle attention, and it wasn’t long before he was almost boneless between them.

“Shirt,” Genji whispered in his ear, and Lúcio nodded although it wasn’t really a question. He wasn’t much help, too relaxed, and lost in the sensation. They didn’t seem to mind though, a gentle kiss to the lips reassuring him of this, before between them they lifted him, easing him out of his purloined shirt, and he was only vaguely aware of Baptiste’s grumble about not having any clothes left at this rate.

    Now there was no shield from their touch, and whereas before the kisses and caresses had been tender, now they were almost reverent, and when he managed to focus for a moment, the look in their eyes was enough to take his breath away. He made a noise, unaware of the breathless pleas he had been making for the last few minutes, warm lips capturing his, Baptiste answering the need he hadn’t been aware of. He returned it eagerly, clumsy and almost desperate to try and return even a small percentage of the feelings they were lavishing him with him, breaking away, to find Genji’s lips, as he felt the other man curling against his back.

“Easy, let us take care of you,” Baptiste murmured, palm resting over his heart as Lúcio tried to chase Genji’s lips as he pulled back. There was a half-formed protest on the tip of his tongue, but the words wouldn’t form, as Genji echoed the plea, fingers curling against his cheek, and there was a moment of stillness. Both waiting with bated breath, and there was something about that stillness, the lingering touches against his chest and cheek, that was almost as overwhelming as the other touches, and he closed his eyes, feeling them stinging slightly, overwhelmed in the best way.

“I love you…” His voice was wrecked, but the words were clear, as was the permission they had been waiting for as he closed his eyes, turning himself over to them once more, and drifting away beneath their attention.


End file.
